In a medical field of the related art, a communication cable (wire) that transmits information measured by a measurement apparatus to an output apparatus is present between the measurement apparatus measuring biological information of a subject such as a patient and the output apparatus outputting the information measured by the measurement apparatus.
The presence of such a communication cable may impede action of a medical worker when the medical worker performs other medical practices while measuring biological information of a subject such as a patient with the measurement apparatus, and there is also concern that a medical accident may occur due to entangling of the communication cable.
On the other hand, a restriction is imposed on a subject such as a patient since the subject is required to maintain a posture thereof to be constant to some degree during measurement of biological information due to the presence of the communication cable, and thus a burden is placed on the subject such as a patient.
Due to the presence of the communication cable, there is a possibility that a signal of measurement information may be attenuated in the process of transmitting measurement information obtained by the measurement apparatus measuring biological information to the output apparatus, or the influence of disturbance is also pointed out when another communication system apparatus is used around the measurement apparatus measuring biological information.
For example, JP2014-64929A discloses that in which a pulse oxygen measurement sensor is attached to a patient, and a modulated red light and infrared photo-plethysmograph signal is transmitted to a universal/upgrading pulse oximeter (UPO) for patient monitoring through a patient cable, and discloses that the UPO computes the patient's oxygen saturation and pulse rate on the basis of the sensor signal and, optionally, displays the patient's oxygen status.
However, in the universal/upgrading pulse oximeter (UPO) for patient monitoring disclosed in JP2014-64929A, biological information of a patient is monitored without interruption, but a communication system cable is presented between a measurement apparatus measuring biological information and an output apparatus.
Therefore, in the UPO disclosed in JP2014-64929A, when a medical worker performs measurements of biological information on a subject such as a patient, the medical worker cannot smoothly perform such medical practice tasks, and a restriction is imposed on the posture of the subject such as a patient during measurement, and thus a burden may be placed on the subject such as a patient. It could therefore be helpful to provide a biological information measurement system and a biological information measurement method in which, when a medical worker performs measurement of biological information on a subject such as a patient, the medical worker can easily perform smooth medical practice, and a restriction imposed on a posture of the subject such as a patient during measurement can be alleviated.